


late night proposal

by alexanderendrone



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderendrone/pseuds/alexanderendrone
Summary: Extra:"You meet all my standards. You're not a murderer-""To your knowledge.""To my knowledge, you're not a murderer. See! You've met all my singular standard."





	late night proposal

"We should get married!"

It was the weekend, approximately 2 am, the only good time for important conversations, and Ezekiel and David were sprawled out on the couch. Their takeout laid forgotten on the coffee table in front of them, while the TV played an infinitely looping infomercial. Something about a weed whacker. It was a familiar routine.

"Why?" David shifted slightly, and Ezekiel's legs swung up, stretching across his lap as if to keep him in place. 

"I'm so glad you asked! I figure, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together anyways, so might as well make it official, right?" Ezekiel smiled, his tone far too cheery for such an early hour. His eyes focused on his feet that were perched in David's lap.

"I... Don't think that's why people get married." David grabbed at one of Ezekiel's feet, digging his fingers into where he knew Ezekiel was ticklish. He got a hiss of _nasty man_ and a light kick before Ezekiel continued. 

"And! Consider this! You'll never have to sit crying in the waiting room of the hospital with all the other not-family while I may or may not be dying!" Letting out all his words in one breathe, his smile stretched into something more manic, voice raising and words running together in his excitement to get them out.

"You have such a way with words. It's honestly amazing." David huffed, shifting his attention from Ezekiel's feet to wrap a hand around his ankle instead. This, apparently, was more acceptable because Ezekiel didn't protest.

"Thank you! See, look! You're already great at this husband thing! Sarcastic compliments are what marriages are made of, I would know! I'm practically a professional!" 

"Your last husband tried to kill you." 

"That's neither here nor there-"

"I feel like it's very here and there-"

"Is this our first couple argument?! Let me get the camera!" He shifted, his heels digging painfully into David's thigh as he stretched to reach his phone. "And anyways, I'm pretty sure you're not a spy trying to infiltrate Atlas's crew."

David couldn't hold back a snort. Betraying Atlas was at the bottom of his list of _To Do to Stay Alive_ and at the top of _To Do If I Want to Die_. 

"At least, I hope not." Ezekiel continued, fiddling with his camera app. "It'd be kinda embarrassing for me if you were. But, you haven't offered to be my sugar daddy like Husband 1.0 did, so I think we're off to a good start!" 

The click of the phone's artificial shutter went off, and Ezekiel twisted the phone around to show off the picture. It was horridly blurry and zoomed in, and focused on his nose but it still managed to capture his expression.

"I look like a disappointed father." David deadpanned.

"You sound like one! I would know because-" He abruptly stopped.

"... Because?" David prompted.

"I wasn't joking, y'know?" Ezekiel said, voice softer and more serious then before. His eyebrows pinched downward, and his eyes flicked between his feet and David's face. Neither of them had ever been very good at eye contact.

"About your father? I thought you said he was good-" His hand absently tightened around Ezekiel's ankle, and he brushed a thumb against the friendship bracelet tied around it.

"No! My dad's chill. I meant about getting married. I think we should do it." Ezekiel let out a soft huff as he pried David's hand off his ankle to link their fingers together. "I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone else, and with the unpredictability of our lives, it's now or never, y'know? And, I think, I'm like, really in love with you-"

"Yeah. Alright." 

"' _Yeah alright_ '?!" He echoed. "You interrupt me baring my soul to you for those romantic words of wisdom? I'm practically swooning, let's go elope right now-" Ezekiel's word ran together a little faster, his voice climbing in volume as he squirmed around until he could tuck himself comfortably under David's arm. 

"Yeah." David brought his arm down around Ezekiel, squeezing him to his side, grounding him, ignoring his little huffs of pain. 

He could easily spend the rest of his life with Ezekiel. Especially if they added a few more cats to the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:
> 
> "You meet all my standards. You're not a murderer-"
> 
> "To your knowledge." 
> 
> "To my knowledge, you're not a murderer. See! You've met all my singular standard."


End file.
